


【零隼】sharp

by sivnora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 赤马零儿在拍卖会前用更高的价格买下了鸟类混合种黑咲隼
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Kurosaki Shun
Kudos: 1





	【零隼】sharp

不知道拍卖的主办方出于什么恶趣味，最后一件展品被放置在一个巨大的金属鸟笼内，黑色的幕布将鸟笼遮罩起来，代理人谄媚地搓了搓手，问赤马零儿要不要先看看笼子里的东西。

“那是鸟类的hybrid，所以放在鸟笼里才是最合适不过的。hybrid在幼年极易夭折，能成年的本身就很少了，他还是其中少之又少的隼类。”代理人指着单面玻璃另一边的鸟笼说，“因为您是第一次来这里，我向您介绍一下，那些被称为hybrid的实际上就是混合着其他生物特征的人类，他们会有自己的方式来隐藏特征，因此混杂在人群中也很难被发现，所以属于稀有的物品。可能您之前也遇见过一两个hybrid，但一般除了他们主动暴露，看上去和普通人类无异。”

说着代理人下达了指示，围在笼子周围的幕布被缓缓打开，大厅里的灯光也逐一被点亮，慢慢聚集在笼子的中央。光照下，赤马零儿看到笼子中央跪坐着一个赤裸着上身的男人，一只手被铁链吊了起来，看似无力却只能被迫着高高举起，他垂着头，即使成为了灯光的中心也没有把头抬起来。

紧接着，巨大的笼子开始转动。随着方向的变化，赤马零儿看到了，那人本该是肩胛骨的地方被金棕色的羽毛覆盖着，他向上推了推眼镜，才看清那是垂在后背的翅膀。

“鸟类的hybrid是可以隐藏翅膀的，我们给他注射了药物。”代理人难掩兴奋，掏出手帕擦了擦额头上的汗，“他是在战争国家长大的，无论是作为人还是作为hybrid都有极强的杀伤力，为了捕获他我们的损失也不小。不过就他的品质而言那些牺牲都是很值得的。当然如果您决定入手的话，我们会对他进行一些处理，保证不会对您造成伤害。”

“既然如此我有些好奇，你们是怎么抓到他的？”

赤马零儿看着笼子再一次转回来，代理人拿着遥控器点了几下，连在那人脖子上的铁链收紧，逼迫他把头抬起来。在他面前的是单面的玻璃，赤马零儿知道那人什么都看不到，却隐隐感觉那双被恨意和厌恶填满的金色双眼正在盯着自己。

“他妹妹被人察觉到是hybrid，那人用情报换了个好价钱，他为了保护妹妹逃走，主动做诱饵才被我们抓到的。”代理人看上去有点可惜，“如果是兄妹二人的话，可以卖到更好的价钱。啊，在您面前说这些有些失礼了，如您所见，这已经是今天最后一件商品了，接下来的拍卖流程上您可以参与心仪商品的竞价，或许……”

“不用了，我要直接买下他。”赤马零儿打断了代理人的话，“仅此一次的特权，对吧？”

代理人难掩激动，赤马零儿如果直接把这件商品带走，他可以获取更多佣金，但代理人首先还是要为客户着想的，“说是这样啦……但是价钱的话肯定是要比参与拍卖高一些……当然以您的身份不会在意这点事情，不过作为您今天的代理人，我还是建议您参与竞拍来获取商品。”

“如果按你所说，他是稀有的品种，对他感兴趣的人应该很多吧。我不太想让更多人看到。把他的链子去掉，你所说的安全处理也不用做了，直接连笼子运到我那里就好。”赤马零儿挥了挥手，一直跟在他身后的中岛接手了和代理人的交谈。赤马零儿走到单面玻璃前，凝视着那即将成为他所有物的东西。

“你也在看我，对吗？”

他问那双金色眼睛的主人，却什么回应也没有得到。

正如代理人所言，那确实是个危险的东西。运送时束缚在他颈部的电击器信号被切断时，他就挣脱了锁链开始冲撞铁笼，也不管自己的手腕被铁链摩擦的血肉模糊，随后锐利的爪子抓伤了代理人，代理人忍着痛告诉中岛他们之前已经给他注射了强力的麻醉剂，谁知这么快就失效了。不过笼子在他多次突破下也不曾变形，看来拍卖的主办方已经意识到麻醉剂对于他并不是威胁，还设定了第二重保障。

好在整体过程还算平静，按照赤马零儿的指示，中岛将笼子放置在植物园内，再三确认了笼子的状况后，这才离开植物园。当赤马零儿想起植物园扔着什么的时候已经是第二天的早上，在和弟弟零罗吃完早餐后，他调整了日程表的时间独自一人来到了植物园内。细碎的光芒渗透繁茂的枝叶投射在地面上，笼子里的人被金色的碎片覆盖，在听到脚步声之后又警觉地进入了战斗的姿态，但赤马零儿看出他已经极度疲惫了，所作出的行为唯一有用的不过是那双眼还在无声地威胁着接近他的人。

隔着栅栏两人相望，半晌后，赤马零儿先开口了，“怎么？不求我放你出来吗？”

“有必要吗？”那人不屑地笑着，干燥的喉咙连发出的声音都像是碎石在摩擦，即使狼狈如此，却依然不愿意处于下风做出求饶的姿态，在赤马零儿看来这种行为既幼稚又可爱。

“如果我说，我会放你出来呢？”赤马零儿用着绝对不是开玩笑的语气对笼中的人说，“我不但可以放你出来，还可以帮你找到你的妹妹。”

“你都知道什么？”笼中的人警觉起来。

“不多，我只是从我父亲——赤马零王的资料上看到过你，黑咲隼。”

“你是那个人的儿子？”几乎是在说话的瞬间一只利爪就向着赤马零儿抓了过来，不过一开始赤马零儿就保持着安全的距离，被叫做黑咲隼的男人的并没有碰到赤马零儿分毫。

赤马零儿抓住了黑咲的手腕，同时也防备着另一只手的攻击，“喂喂，别对我那么大的恨意，我什么都没做，甚至还花了大价钱把你买回来，没有让你落到那些面目可憎的变态手里。”他检查了黑咲的伤口，苍白的手腕上被撕裂的部分已经开始结痂，伤口的边缘到拇指的部分则是一片青紫。即使是hybrid，硬生生挣脱束缚在手上的锁链也难免受伤。

据说他们的恢复能力好到惊人，但明显黑咲的体力已经无法进行快速恢复了。

“是你父亲抓走了我妹妹，然后你再好心地对我说可以帮我找到我妹妹？”对于赤马零儿所说的话黑咲隼一个字都不相信，他试图挣脱赤马零儿的手，“你有什么意图？”

“你想知道的事情我会告诉你，但不是现在。我只能说我做的这一切对你来说并不是免费的。”赤马零儿松开了黑咲的手，“我需要你保护我的弟弟，同样在这期间我会尽量把你妹妹从他手里救出来。如果你同意不攻击我，并且不会逃走，我现在就放你出来。”

“我凭什么相信你？”黑咲隼活动了一下手腕，“还有你不怕我把你当做人质去交换瑠璃？”

“你只能相信我，现在的你连舞网市都没办法逃出去，要怎么救回你妹妹？”赤马零儿仿佛在嘲笑黑咲的天真，“还有你高估了我，在他面前我没有做人质的价值。怎么样，用我给你一些时间思考是否同意我的提案吗？”

黑咲沉默片刻，终于点了点头，“我同意，但我同样希望你说到做到。”

“我也希望你同意我的提案并不是缓兵之计。零罗，过来。”赤马零儿转过头，对着身后繁茂的植物说。黑咲这时候才注意到，植物的后面有一个小小的影子，怯生生地探出头，那是一个戴着帽子的小男孩，虽然看不清脸，但黑咲莫名觉得有些熟悉。

“我不是说过不要来植物园吗？”虽然是责问的话，但赤马零儿的语气却比之前温柔很多，他蹲下来，拍了拍那个叫零罗的男孩裤子上粘上的树叶，“从今天起，由他来保护你。”

零罗抬起头，看着栅栏后面的黑咲，同时黑咲也看清了他的脸，虽然觉得熟悉却还是想不起曾经在哪里见过。

“笼子的锁昨天就已经打开了，如果你够聪明，就应该先从门的地方开始突破。”赤马零儿站了起来，拉着零罗的手对黑咲说，“现在去吃东西，洗澡，清理一下你的伤口，外面会有人带你去做，全都完成之后就开始你的任务吧。还有，你身上被注射了延迟生效的麻醉剂，和拍卖行那种劣质货完全不是一个品质。如果离开了指定的范围内就会发作，如果你不想睡在路边再被那些人带回去卖掉的话就留在这里，或者说你也可以尝试一下。我答应你的事情会做到，也希望你可以履行契约。”

说着他就带着零罗离开了植物园，留下黑咲一人狠狠捶了下关着他的铁笼。笼子的门果然如赤马零儿所说的那样轻轻一拉就开了。他走了出来，身后的阳光散落在后背原本是羽毛的地方，那里的翅膀已经消失了，只剩下一片金棕色的刺青融入皮肤，在光照中熠熠生辉。他走出囚笼，可他的影子依然被笼子的阴影所覆盖着，他看着地上的影子，终于是头也不回离开了植物园。

这真的是解脱吗？就连黑咲本人也并不知道。


End file.
